Failed Bills
Links: * [[Legislative Docket|'Legislative Docket']] * Passed Bills Parliament of /r9k/ 4.0 Anti-Comintern Pact Proposed by: Yaboi Party !!FF7kTZ0zMs/ To prevent a /leftypol/ revolution from forming, no party that advocates for communism will be allowed in parliament. Votes: * Nay: 4 * Yay: 0 * Abstention: 6 * Total: 10 Proxy Voting Act of 2018 Proposed by: trap empress feminization(improvement) party !!yisAmGEfV39 Any member of parliament may delegate his voting power to the leader of his party in his absence. However, a party leader is NOT allowed to vote on behalf of any MP, even a member of his own party, who has not EXPLICITLY delegated his voting power or is not absent. Votes: * Nay: 3 * Yay: 1 * Abstention: 6 * Total: 10 First Amendment to the Proxy Voting Act of 2018 Proposed by: potatonigger independent !!SsNEGvL/eHa An MP's "consent" to delegate his voting power is only valid for a single thread and must be updated every thread to stay valid. This amendment should be voted simultaneously to the main bill. Not voted (main bill did not pass) Parliament of /r9k/ 3.0 Normie Classification Bill: Every individual that has done one or more of the following points is officially branded as normie, without the possibility of contradiction. * a. had sex with one (1) woman or man. * b. had a lasting relationship of any kind. * c. has a job he enjoys. * d. is a woman. Anti cringe bill: The degenerate act of role-playing absurd fights lacking any irony and therefore turning them into a cringe-fest has to get outlawed in order to protect our fellow robots from cringe-indoctrination that could harm their judgement of what is wrong and socially unacceptable and what is not. It is for the better if we ban it now, as it is also filling the thread with spam. Votes: * Yay: 1 * Nay: 9 * Total: 10 Waifu ban bill This bill will ban all 2D animu waifus in r9k parliament threads Anyone who posts 2d animu waifus in r9k parliament threads will be disqualified from voting for the duration of that thread Proposed by: May Conservative Party !!GjqLpOpGXpf Seconded by: Bangers Sucks !IDkRmAdRqM & CaesarHaters !!vJXa2ciLwcB Votes: * Nay: 10 * Yay: 6 * Total: 16 2/3 votes to pass bill Bills need 2/3 votes to pass. Proposed by: Bangers Sucks !IDkRmAdRqM Seconded by: dem bois Sucks !!FitSoJEr/rr & Dat BoiSucks !!qNnQlxy1131 Votes: * Yay: 4 * Nay: 9 * Total: 13 Edgelord Thirst Bill: Proposed by: dob shcwebEdgelords !!qRRXt7zvy6U No memeber of the Edgelord party is to be offered, handed or made access to any beverage of any kind. This does include the parliament's garden hose. Offenders to this bill are to be drowned in their own tears. Votes: * Nay: 7 * Yay: 4 * Total: 11 Sword Fight Limitation Bill: Proposed by: Richard J. Bell Frontiersmen !!osiA74l6jYr All sword fight in parliament are banned. The term 'sword' includes the following objects: *'a.' butter knives *'b.' katanas *'c.' medieval broadswoards *'d.' swiss army knives *'e.' assault baguettes *'f.' echanted objects for cutting *'g.' summoned objects for cutting Swordfights in parliament will be fined with removal of sword and repayment of destroyed furniture. Votes: * Yay: 1 * Nay: 10 * Total: 11 The Great Normie Compromise Proposed by Who gives a fuck? Snowflakes !TXYL1SeOIM Those memebers who claim party memebership in a party classified as normie will henceforth have their individual vote count as only 2/3rds that of a regular, non-normie memeber. This a compromise to ensure normies will continue to have a say in affairs while recognizing that robots come first. Votes: * 10 nay * 3 yay * 13 total Category:Bills already voted on Category:Bills